TMNK
by Evie McPhey
Summary: When Hamato Yoshi comes across the Kraang, he didn't expect them to hold four children as experiments, from another dimension! Once he saves them, he realises they aren't normal kids, but he won't let them know they're from another dimension! Human AU!
1. Babies on board

Hamato Yoshi sat in the alley way, beaten and bruised, and was about to give up on the fight, when he noticed something smiling at him, from the van. A child. He looked no older than 2, and already had hairs growing curled from his scalp. He had freckles, a large smile plastered on his face, and baby blue eyes. The child also had something tied on his wrist. Splinter decided to try and rescue this small child, so he put all his strength in the fight, and was doing pretty good. He managed to jump into the open van, and noticed three other children beside him. Two, of which, looking at him in curiosity. The last one had a lonely look on his face, red hair, growing upwards, green, neon eyes, and a birthmark of a lightning bolt. The other two were completely different. The tallest of them all had brown, curly hair, red, amber eyes, and a curious look on his face. The last had black hair, growing downwards, ocean blue eyes, and a look that seemed to think of Splinter as his master. As the Kraang caught him, they almost threw him off the van, when the kids noticed this. The black-headed one levitated something in the back of the van, and threw it at the Kraang, knocking them off the van, and crashing and tumbling as it rolled. It was Blondie's turn. He giggled a little at the incident, and managed to summon ground from the road to smack one of the Kraang in the head. He giggled again. Now, it was the brunet's turn. He watched the sight, shrugged back a bit, and managed to fire an invisible force field at two of the Kraang, pushing them off the van. Four down, about four more to go! Lastly, it was the redhead's turn. The other kids ushered him to join the fun, but that only made him mad. He looked back at them, with an angered expression on, while the remaining Kraang were set on fire. Yoshi steadied himself as he stood up straight, surprised at what'd happened. The blonde giggled. Yoshi smiled at the four, as he picked them all up, and carried them all back to his small apartment. He knew taking care of four kids wouldn't be easy – it never was! He just had to believe. But he also knew these kids weren't normal kids…! 


	2. Announcements

Michelangelo was attempting to escape his older brother's wrath, using his super speed, "GET BACK HERE, MIKEY!" Raphael screamed.

Michelangelo's other older brothers sat on the couch, and allowed their hair to fly in their faces as Mikey ran by, "What'd Mikey do now?" Donatello asked his oldest brother, who shrugged in response.

Raphael then entered the lair, running, but not as fast as Mikey. Raphael had his hair wet, and his forehead was growing red, "… But I'm guessing it was probably that bucket on top of the door prank, again," Leonardo announced, looking back.

"I pray Mikey will live to see tomorrow…!" Donnie responded.

"GET BACK HERE, TWERP, SO I CAN BLOW YOU UP IN FLAMES!" Raphael shouted.

"Yeah… no," Mikey told him, popping out of his hiding spot.

Suddenly, Raphael's hair shot up in flames, and set fire to Mikey's hiding spot, "Eep!" He then ran into the kitchen. Raph tried to follow, but an invisible wall shot up in front of him, "DONNIE!"

"Sorry, Raph, but you blew up your room last week! We don't want to see the kitchen blow up, too," Leo explained for Donnie, while the brunet put out the fire on the couch.

Raph huffed, and started banging on the wall, causing Donnie to whimper at points, "You ok?" Leo questioned.

"I'm fine…!"

"Raph, stop it!"

Mikey then ran out of the kitchen after realising Raph wasn't after him anymore, faced him, and smirked when Raph banged against the force field, "HA!"

Raph growled, and his hair went up in flames, just as water hit him. He started coughing, "LEO!"

"Sorry, but you're hurting Donnie! Can't you control your strength for a minute?"

"Nope."

He turned around, just as Leo splashed him again, "STOP IT! I'm not DOING anything, anymore!"

Leo chuckled, "Y'know Donnie could drop the force field at any time, and use the wind to suffocate you, right?"

"No, NO!"

Raph tried running but he ran into the force field, hit his nose, and fell on the ground, "OW!"

"Sorry, I forgot I still had it up," Donnie apologised, as he dropped said force field.

Raph growled, as he held his nose, allowing his eyes to glow a bright orangey-yellowy colour.

Leo helped him up, just as Donnie dropped the shield.

Raph's eyes went to their normal neon green colour, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Splinter's voice boomed through the room, making Mikey jump into Donnie's arms.

"Master Splinter!" Leo greeted, putting on a smile.

Splinter looked at the room. Scorch marks on the couch, and skid marks on the floor, "Raphael! Michelangelo!" They looked to each other, then Mikey smiled, "Don't worry, Splinter! If you're punishing us, I can help with Raph's!"

"No, Mikey!" Raph yelled, staring at him, while his eyes went bright orangey-yellowy, again.

"That will not be necessary, Michelangelo,"

Mikey's idea of the perfect punishment for Raph was running circles around him, suffocating him in the process.

Donnie and Leo noticed several flickers of a flame ignite at the tips of Raph's hair.

Donnie carefully blew out the flames, using the air around him.

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"My sons, I have an announcement," Splinter began.

Everyone gathered around Splinter, "You have proven to me that you will be there for each other if your powers get out of hand, and you are learning how to control your powers, so I am allowing you all to go to school…!"

Donnie and Leo cheered, but Mikey and Raph shared nervous glances, "Except for you, Raphael,"

"Huh?"

"You have proven that you lose control of yourself if your powers get too out of hand, and your hair still sets fire if you get angered, and we all know anger is self-destructive…!"

"I thought it was others-destructive…!"

Mikey laughed, silently.

"I do not know if I can trust you too attend school, without giving out the secret about your powers,"

"You can trust me, Splinter, I can control myself!"

Splinter sighed, while Mikey leaned towards Raph, "I don't believe you…!"

Raph growled, and felt his hair flicker a little, so he quickly patted it down, and it went back to normal, "Fine; you all shall attend public school within the week,"

Raph sighed, wondering if Splinter could actually trust him.


	3. First day

The boys pushed open the huge door to their new school. Mikey smiled at the wide space, and was about to run around it, until Leo gripped his shoulder, "What?"

Leo gave him a look.

"Oh, right… sorry…!"

They gave him a smile, "Now, come on, let's find administration!"

They walked off, with Raph keeping a tight grip on Mikey's shoulder, "Ow, Raph! Stop!"

"Sorry,"

"Why are you suddenly so timid? You aren't normally like this!"

"Well, if I can't get angry, I can only get protective and timid,"

"It's ok! We've got your back!"

"Thanks…!"

"Also, MIND THE SUPER STRENGTH, BRO!"

"Not so loud…!"

Mikey wanted to strangle Raph, but relaxed, and kept walking.

Once they received their schedule, they headed to their new lockers, "So, what's first?" Donnie asked Leo, "Well, we have English first!"

"Anything about that that could tick me off?" Raph questioned.

"Um… depends if the teacher is annoying or not!"

"Good."

"Mikey, you've got to keep your adrenaline in check, and excuse yourself to go to the bathroom if you need to let off some adrenaline, you, too, Raph!"

"Cool,"

"Mikey, you'll run around the campus at least once, while Raph can find something to punch!"

"Good plan, Donnie! Let's do this," Leo announced, walking towards the classroom.

Once they entered, Donnie and Leo took a seat at the front of the class, separated, while Mikey and Raph took a seat at the back, next to each other, "So, what do you think the teacher will be like?" Raph questioned, leaning back.

"Probably boring, one sec!"

Mikey ran off to the front of the class, only becoming a dust cloud, and then returning a second later, with an evil grin, "Mike, what did you do?" Raph questioned, noticing the grin.

"I put a tack on the teacher's seat, for a little something to laugh at…!"

Raph glared for a minute, then shrugged, "Meh, it'll be an improvement on what I've heard about this place."

"Good morning, class, now take your seats," Announced a female voice.

Mikey and Raph directed their attention towards the teacher, and had evil smiles as the teacher sat down, "OW!"

Everyone, except Leo, Donnie, and a girl named April, burst out laughing, when, suddenly, a tree fell down, outside, and a group of snakes slithered through town.

Mikey and Raph stopped laughing, while the snakes pressed themselves up against the window, tails wagging, like a dog, and looking towards Raph. He shivered. It felt awkward being able to control and speak to snakes… wait a minute!

Suddenly, a group of dogs jumped towards the window, with their tails wagging, and looking towards Mikey.

The pair looked towards each other, awkwardly, and Raph leaned over to pull the blinds down.

All the brothers could communicate and control animals. Leo could communicate/control lions, Donnie could communicate/control owls, while Mikey could control dogs, leaving Raph with snakes.

"WHO PLACED THAT ON MY SEAT!?"

Mikey's eyes went wide, and directed an accusing finger towards his brother, who looked at him, with anger, but calmed himself, just so his eyes glowed a golden colour.

"Oh, there are new students?"

"Yeah," A boy behind Raph announced.

"Why don't you stand up, and tell us your names?"

The four stood up, "My name's Leo, and these are my brothers!"

"I'm Raph," He held the middle finger up behind him to the boy behind him, whose eyes went wide, before relaxing, with a smirk.

"I'm Donnie," He announced, shyly.

"I'm Mikey!"

"Well, Raph, if you were the one who placed the tack on my seat, you'll be spending some time with the principal," She growled towards Raph.

"It'll probably be the first of many," He muttered, before shooting a golden glare towards Mikey, who shrank back.

Soon, Raph could feel the wind slap him, and realised it was Donnie.

During English class, Mikey slowly started falling asleep, and slowly leaning in on Raph, before he fell completely asleep, and rested his head on his older brother's shoulder, uncomfortably.

Raph was a little ticked off, but that was before Mikey started snoring.

It boomed throughout the classroom, and caused a few laughs to be projected from the mouths of the kids who would DIE if they had to listen in on another word from the teacher, and those who watched eagerly at the clock.

The guy behind Raph even laughed, before writing on a piece of paper; "See you in detention –C.J."

"C.J."? Who's C.J.?

Raph looked back to the boy behind him, who was admiring his hockey stick.

He thought for a minute, until the teacher boomed "MIKEY!"

Mikey still didn't wake, only shifted from the back of his head to his left cheek on Raph's shoulder.

Raph growled, then started to control the body temperature on his shoulder, "OW!" Mikey exclaimed, shooting up, but then he noticed everyone staring at him, "Uh… hi…!"

They giggled, "Mikey, you can accompany your brother in detention, ok?"

"Not really…!"

She glared at him, and he noticed, "OH, did I say that out loud!?"

Everyone laughed again.

"MICHAEL!"

"Uh, my name's Michelangelo!"

"Oh, so Mikey, Donnie, and Leo aren't short for Michael, Donald, and Leonard?"

"No, and what about me!?"

"I've never heard your name before,"

He grumbled, and slouched in his seat, "It's Raphael…!"

"Oh, well, still, you're going to join your brother in detention, whether you like it or not!"

"Lighten up on 'em, miss B," A girl from in front of Raph began, acting like a cool kid, "It's there first day."

She had brown hair, styled up in a ponytail, with a pink hairband and headband, with calm blue eyes, and she wore a pink tube top, which reached down to her waist, where she wore denim daisy dukes, torn at the ends.

She seemed like the type of girl Raph would like.

She had a smug smile on her face, and seemed to like ticking off the teacher.

The teacher thought for a moment, "… Ugh, fine, I guess I'll let you guys off for today, but if these incidents continue, I'll send you to the principal," She held up a meaningful finger, to add to her point, before pointing it to the girl with the ponytail, "And, you, Mona Lisa, you know you've been told off for calling me "miss B"!"

"Err, what is your name?" Leo inquired, leaning forward, to listen carefully.

The other brothers did the same.

"Oh, right; my name is Ms. Baxter."

They leaned back once they received an answer.

After half an hour, Raph felt his adrenaline build up, and started making weak attempts to snap his pencils, but, after five more minutes, he accomplished, so he took out another one, only to realise Mikey was tapping his left leg viciously, on the ground.

He used the pencil to write a note, only he snapped it, so he replaced it with a pen, and wrote "Wanna go let off some steam?".

"Yeah," Was Mikey's response.

"You go first, and then I'll be out in a bit."

"No, I'll be fine, you seem to need to lose more steam than me."

"Ok, thanks."

Raph and the girl in pink threw their hands up, and, in unison, yelled out "Can I go to the bathroom?"

They lowered their hands a little, and looked towards each other. The girl smirked, and he just raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Baxter sighed, "Both of you?"

"What? It's not as though we planned this!" Raph told her.

The girl with the ponytail sent a "thank you" type of smile to him, but he had no idea what she was doing.

Soon enough, the girl pulled out a water bottle, and glugged down quite a bit.

"Fine, you two can go," Ms. Baxter gave in.

They both smiled, and hopped out of their seats, Raph taking some wraps for his knuckles, and the girl with the ponytail taking her water bottle.

The girl opened the door, and Raph noticed his hands were shaking, obviously about to undergo the effects of an anxiety attack.

"Thanks," The girl thanked.

"Huh? For what?"

"For saving my butt in there! I couldn't think of an excuse, but you stepped in!"

"Uh… you're welcome…?"

"Hi. I'm Mona Lisa."

She held out her hand for Raph to shake, but he didn't accept it, "Ok, either you're really concealed and secretive, or really shy… which one is it?"

"Neither. I don't know my own strength."

"Ah, so a strong type?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I bet you that I could beat everyone in there in weightlifting!"

"Hmm, interesting… I bet you I can beat everyone there in swimming!"

"You swim?"

"Yup."

"Nice, explains the leg muscles."

"You were looking at my legs?"

"Well, yeah! They're the biggest thing in here, besides my muscles!"

"And your ego."

They both laughed, until Raph's eye started twitching, and Mona was gasping slightly, "Um… I gotta go!" Mona announced.

"Me, too!" Raph responded.

"See you back in class!"

"Yeah, you, too!"

They ran in separate directions, Mona the girls locker room, and Raph the training room near the gym, when he was met up with Mikey, who'd caught up to him, "Hey, bro!"

"Hey, Mike. You got out?"

"Yeah, I was starting to talk faster, so I excused myself by saying I needed to call Splinter!"

"Good strategy…!"

"Yeah… much better plan than when you said you needed the bathroom!"

Raph growled.

"Anyway, I'll take off!"

"See ya', I'm going to the gym, Leo gave me a map!"

"Aw! I didn't get a map! I got directions, which I'm most likely to forget!"

"Bye, Michelangelo! If I don't go now, I think I'll burst!"

"See ya'!"

They ran off, with Mikey running in a breeze.

He ran around the entire school perimeter in five minutes, but only stopped to get a drink, and he noticed his leg was still twitching, so he made another lap.

With Raph, he was beating the stuffing out of the punching bag.

Once he was done, Raph had his sleeves rolled up, and a towel around his neck, and he was sweating.

He walked back to class, and passed Mona, who was drinking out of the fountain, "Hey, Mona…!" He greeted as he passed by, only to freeze, realising that what he saw wasn't right. He took a slow step back, and noticed her going all-in, and her hair was soaking, "What're you doing…?"

"Oh, hi, Raph! Yeah, I'm just drinking!"

"… With your face?"

"Uh, yeah! Don't you drink like this?"

Mona seemed uncomfortable with him around.

"Uh, no. I mean, I use part of my face, but not all of it!"

"Ok, fine, but my face was dry…?"

"… Really?"

"Ugh, fine! No, I slipped!"

"Mona, your alibies are really lame."

"Shut up! And why're you wearing a towel?"

"Um…"

"How 'bout this; you don't tell anyone about my incident, and I won't tell anyone about yours?"

"Deal."

Mona smiled, and he did the same.

They both walked back to class, laughing at each other's jokes, only to remember how wet Mona's hair was, "Wait, we can't go back in!"

"Why?"

"You're wet!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"Here, you can use my towel!"

"Thanks!"

She dried her hair, "How's it look, now?"

"It's fine."

"Great, let's go back in!"

He pushed open the doors, only to be scolded by the teacher, "… What?" They both asked. The pair looked to each other, then Raph looked over the students, to see Mikey, who'd beaten them back, making kissy faces at his brother. Raph growled, mad, but looked back to Mona, who placed a hand on his cheek, to make him look back into her eyes, and away from his brother.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The teacher yelled.

"You timed us?" Raph smirked.

"SIT DOWN!"

They were shocked, before rushing to their seats, where Mikey passed Raph a note, and the girl besides Mona did the same. Both notes said "You LIKE HER/HIM!" Depending on which note they read.

Raph sent a scowl to his baby brother, before turning back to the lesson.

Mikey couldn't keep the evil grin off his face, thinking of a way to tease his older brother, and, eventually, getting pounded on the back with a spoon, but he'll risk that!


	4. Lunch

**AN: Just before I start off, I wanted to say thanks to all the people who read my story! I only joined two days ago, and I've got, what? Over 200 views!? You guys are amazing! Also, I didn't mean to put in any inappropriate stuff, I just accidentally left it there! I want to thank the people who reviewed! I didn't know I'd do so well! This is the first story I've ever published, as the people who read my profile know.**

**Anyway, just so you know, you all are awesome! Ok, on with the story!**

The next few classes after English went by quite fast. They had Art, afterwards, and Raph and Mona sat with each other, learning more about each other. Donnie and April were hanging out with each other, and Donnie seemed to grow a crush on her. Once art was over, it was lunch, and the brothers sat with each other.

Once Raph arrived, the other brothers had evil smiles on their faces, "… What?"

"You like her!" They all replied in unison, before Mikey and Donnie started making kissy faces.

"I do not! Plus, I don't even know who you're talking about!"

Leo smirked, "You know exactly who! Mona Lisa!"

"She prefers Mona…!"

"Ooh!" Mikey and Donnie chimed.

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, bro! Admit it!" Leo urged.

"No, I don't like her! I mean, I like her, but I don't like like her!"

"Whatever you say, Raphael…!" Donnie smirked.

"Donnie, who're you to talk? You were falling over April, basically head-over-heels!"

Donnie's frown fell, and his cheeks reddened. Leo and Mikey directed their teasing to Donnie, and Raph joined in.

Soon enough, April walked over, "Hey, Donnie! These're your brothers, right?"

"Uh, hi, April! Yeah, these are my brothers…" Donnie sounded as though he forgot his brothers' names.

They were astonished, but covered for him, "Well, I'm Leo."

"Raph."

"And I'm Mikey!"

"Right, thanks," Donnie thanked.

"Hmm, can we sit with you guys?" She asked.

"We?" Raph repeated, sharing the same confused look as Leo.

"Yeah, Irma and I!"

"Hi!"

A girl with big, dorky glasses stepped up besides April. She had a mouthful of braces, and wore nerdy style of clothing.

Raph nudged Mikey, and whispered "Look, I found Donnie's real sister!"

Mikey snickered.

Soon, Irma blushed once her eyes landed on Raph, "Who're you…?"

"I'm Raph."

"Can I sit next to you…?"

"Uh, I'd prefer if you didn't!"

She did, anyway, and Raph felt defenceless.

Mikey couldn't resist laughing at Raph's expression, but, soon, another female walked up, "Hey, Raph."

"Oh, hey, Mona."

"Who's she?"

"I'm Irma, how do you know Raph?"

Mona was about to answer, when she was cut off by Mikey, "She's his GIRLFRIEND!"

"Why I oughta…!" Raph growled, about to climb over the table, when Mona placed a hand on his chest, "Allow me," She picked up a fork, and fired it at Mikey, and it just flew through his hair.

"Nice shot," Raph nodded, smiling at the results.

"Thanks, I learnt how to play darts with my dad."

"Cool."

"Thanks."

Soon, a kid behind their table chose to practice his hockey skills in the cafeteria, "WATCH OUT!" He fired a puck, and it went directly to Raph's head.

He didn't get knocked out, as he would've, but it just bounced off his skull, "Whoa!" Irma exclaimed.

"How did that not hurt you?" Mona gaped.

"What?" Raph looked to the ground, to see a hockey puck, "Oh, that! Yeah, I've got a thick skull, so it didn't really hurt…!"

"Whoa, dude!" The kid who launched the puck ran over, "How did that not kill you?"

"Thick skull. Wait, aren't you the kid who passed me the note?"

"Yup, that's me; Casey Jones."

"Watch where you hit your pucks!"

"Sorry, dude! Coach told me to practice!"

"Well, practice in the gym!"

"Hey, watch your temper, dude!"

Raph was now growing angry, and his brothers looked to each other, worried, while Leo put his face in his hand, "Hey, dude, why're your eyes changing colour?"

Leo took his face out of his hand, and stared the table down. Donnie was even more worried, and Mikey was on the move. He ran over in between Raph and Casey, blocking Casey's view, as Leo and Donnie ran Raph out of the cafeteria, and into the boys bathroom, with Mikey following close behind, "Raph, control your temper!" Leo barked, pacing back and forth, while Donnie held Raph down with an invisible force-field. Raph allowed his hair to blow up in flames, and his shoulders, too.

Mikey came in, "Casey's getting suspicious, and so are the girls!"

"What do we do?"

Raph's entire body blew up in flames, so Leo controlled the water from the sink to splash Raph in the face, cooling him down.

He stared Leo down, but dried himself off.

"Mikey, go out and explain that Raph's got this strange disorder, that causes his eyes to change colour, depending on his mood," Donnie told his little brother.

"Is that a thing?" Mikey cocked his head.

"No, but they won't know! Call it "ECDD"."

"What's that mean?"

"Eye Colour Differential Disorder."

"I see, sounds smart…!"

"Of course it sounds smart, Michelangelo, I used "Differential" in it."

"Got it!"

Mikey ran out, while Raph continued to dry himself.

"So, will Splinter kill me today?" Raph inquired, drying himself off. Donnie and Leo looked to each other, just with a glance.

Meanwhile, back with Irma, Mona, April, and Casey, "Ok… that was strange…!" Casey said, thinking the same thing as the rest of them. "No, I think I understand his problem," Mona replied, hiding a smile. "Casey, I think you should check on them," April suggested. "Why me?"

"They went to the bathroom, and you're the only boy here, and, plus, you're the reason he was mad."

"Ugh, fine."

Casey was about to go find the four brothers, when Mona stopped him, "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Uh, I think he needs some time to, uh, cool off!"

"Uh," Casey looked to April, "She does have a point," April told him.

"Ok, we'll wait for them to come back out, and then we'll interrogate him."

Mona's eyes went wide, "Uh, no! We'll ask him nicely, and definitely not dissect him," She smiled.

"Why would we do that?" Irma inquired.

"Oh, did I say the last part aloud?"

They nodded, "I'm not hiding anything!"

They didn't seem as though they believed her.

That's when Mikey ran up, "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, hey, Mike!" April greeted.

"Yeah, I just came to apologise for Raph. You see, he's got this thing called "ECDD"!"

"ECDD?" Casey cocked his head.

"Yeah, it means "Eye Colour Deepening Disorder"! No, wait, that's not it… oh, right! It actually means "Eye Colour Differential Disorder"!"

"Uh," April and Irma looked to each other, while Mona placed her hands on her hips, and jetted one outwards, to the left, while Casey cocked his head, scratching the side.

That's when Raph, Donnie, and Leo came back in, "Hey, guys," Leo greeted, stepping up. "Hey, and, sorry, dude," Casey apologised to Raph. "It's cool; it's not the first time."

"I believe you," Mona announced, stepping up, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure."

She dragged him off to the corridor, "What is it?" Raph inquired, once they were alone.

"I know about your powers…" Mona told him, sighing in despair. His eyes went wide, "How did you…?"

"We're the same."

"How…?"

"I've got powers, too."

She gave him a sad smile, while he rubbed the back of his head, and, soon, he was exclaiming things out, "Oh! That explains the fountain incident!"

"Yeah, I've got gills, so I need to swim, sometimes, and I'm also a music elementalist, so I can play any instrument, and sing, and I also can control and communicate with rabbits… oh, and lizards."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Sounds kinda' like my powers; I have super-strength, so I need to let off steam; I'm a fire elementalist, so that explains the eye colour change, since I was mad; and I can communicate with snakes!"

"Wow, did we come from the same world, or something…?"

"What do you mean?"

She laced her fingers between his, and her ocean blue eyes sparkled into his green ones, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"People like us aren't from this world… we come from a different dimension…"

"Huh…?"

"You know, I never saw you at TCRI."

"Where?"

"The Kraang base. It's where all us powered-kids live. Well, except for a certain four boys, who were taken the day they were brought to this world…" She slowed down her sentence as she looked up into Raph's eyes, and they were both filled with looks of sadness, "You don't think…" She began, but stopped, as Raph looked back to their friends, and his brothers, before looking back, "Oh, I think."

"Raph?"

"That…!" He stopped himself.

"Uh, should we tell your brothers?"

"About the thing with the "Kraang", no, about your powers, yes."

She immediately wrapped her arms over his neck, and leaned back, after kissing his cheek, "If you tell anyone, I'll show you what being deaf's like."

"Ok…"

She smiled, before dragging him back to his brothers. Raph rubbed her lip gloss off his cheek, but it only caused the cosmetic to smudge.

"Hey, we're back!" Mona greeted.

"What were you two doing?" Donnie questioned. "Were you smooching?" Mikey smirked. "Ew, no!" Raph denied.

Mikey snickered, "Then why do you have lip gloss on your cheek?"

"Uh…" Mona and Raph looked to each other, before Mona came up with an excuse, "Well, I, uh, kissed his cheek, because he promised to keep my secret a secret," Raph looked to her, and she gave him a smile, as though saying "C'mon, help me out", so he did. Raph cleared his throat, "Yes, that's right, and don't ask what the secret is, because it doesn't include you guys in the small circle of people that know."

They smiled.

"Ok… that was weird," Leo announced, while everyone else nodded, in agreement.

"They look so cute together," April cooed. Mona and Raph rolled their eyes, "Well, lunch's almost over, see ya' guys later," Casey waved off as he left.

"Yeah, we should go, too," Irma announced, taking a hold on April's hand, and they both left.

"Don't worry, Raph," Mikey began, smirking, "We'll leave you alone with your girlfriend!" All three of his brothers left with each other, smirking.

Soon enough, the pair were left alone, "So," Mona began, "Wanna go to the music room and I'll show you my power?"

His eyes were wide at first, before they settled into a smile.


	5. Anger and a nosy neighbour

The boys entered their home, with Raph slamming the door, loudly, "You…!" He stopped himself, again, while glaring at his father, before running to his room. Everyone stared in astonishment, as his door slammed shut, basically shaking the house, "Sorry, I broke the hinges!" Raph apologised from the distance. Master Splinter looked back to his three other sons, "What happened with him?" He asked.

"Sorry, Master Splinter, but we have no clue," Leo responded.

"He got a _girlfriend!"_ Mikey teased, yelling loud enough for Raph to hear, and they heard a grunt in response.

"Really?"

"Well, he did get a friend, who's a girl, but we haven't seen them kiss yet," Donnie replied.

"Well, never mind that. How was school?"

"It was AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed, beaming.

Master Splinter chuckled, "How so?"

"We made so many new friends! And I pulled my first prank!"

"Wait, that was _you?"_ Leo asked, "You almost sold out Raph!" Donnie yelled.

"Dude, it was _so _worth it," Mikey grinned, proud.

Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes, "Well, how was it for you, Leonardo?"

"Oh, it was good, but I mainly kept quiet."

"I see, how about you, Donatello?"

"Well, I met this girl, called April O'Neil, and she's really cool…!"

Donnie was blushing.

Splinter chuckled, "Young love is wonderful, my son, now I shall see what happened with Raphael."

Master Splinter got up, and walked his way down the dark hall to his second eldest son's room, knocking gently on the burnt door, "Raphael?"

"What?"

"What happened to make you run out like that? And why were you so mad?"

He heard a sigh, and then a lock click, just before the door opened up.

Raph and Master Splinter sat on the redhead's bed, "Well, you know the girl I met today?"

"Ah, yes, you're girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a girl, who's a friend, but not a girlfriend!"

Splinter chuckled at the outburst.

"Hai, yes, I apologise."

"Well, she turns out to be a little like us…"

"How so?"

"Powers."

His hair lit up in flames, as a visual aid.

Splinter was used to this, "You met a girl like you?"

"Yeah, I was shocked, too."

"Well, what is her name? Where does she live?"

"Her name's Mona Lisa, and, where she lives, is why I'm mad."

"Where does she live?"

"In a hidden base…"

"Base?"

"Yeah, a place called "TCRI", with Kraang bots."

Splinter's eyes went wide, and he froze up, remembering that one fateful day that he rescued his sons.

"… Hello?" Raph asked, waving his hand passed Splinter's face, in hope to get his attention.

Splinter snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yes?"

"Sensei, you froze up.

"I did?"

"Yeah. Now, what were you thinking about?"

"Well, your friend was right. You were originally from the Kraang."

"I knew it…!"

"But, you must not tell your brothers, or else, I fear, they will lose their faith in me, too."

"Uh, ok?"

"Thank you, my son."

Soon, there was a knock on the front door.

"Uh, I'll leave my room, now," Raph announced, heading for the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Mikey announced, running to the door. He stood on his tiptoes to look through the peephole, and frowned in disappointment, "Oh, RAPH, IT'S FOR YOU!"

"_Thank you, _Mikey," Raph jogged up to the door, and opened it, to see their neighbour, Vic, standing there. Raph crossed his arms, pinning a smug grin on his face, "Wipe that smug look off your face, I haven't come here to apologise," Vic scolded. "What do you want, then?"

"I came to complain."

"About what?"

"I heard loud door slammings, and you wouldn't have to be a genius to know it was you, Randy."

"Raph. My name's Raph. And, as I can tell, you're speaking from experience on that "genius" part."

Vic scolded Raph's smirk, "Trust me when I say this, out of all the Hamato brothers, you are the worst."

"Thank you, I try my best."

"Can I please have a word with your father?"

"Yes," Raph replied, before slamming the door in Vic's face, about to walk away, when Vic knocked on the door again. Raph growled, feeling his hair flicker, before it went back out, and he answered the door, with a hand on his hip, "Can I please have a word with your father _now_?" Vic looked as though he were trying to restrain from strangling Raph.

Raph chuckled, "What's my name…?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna see my dad; what's my name?"

"Ryan."

"Nope," Raph re-slammed the door, without hesitation.

There was another knock, "I swear, on Mikey's grave…!"

He reopened the door, "Hello, Vic."

"Kid, I don't care what your name is, or what your eye colour is, even, but I will see your father."

"… Couldn't you just call me about this?"

Vic grunted, before storming off. Raph shut the door with a pleased look on his face, and pulled his fist inwards when Vic was out of earshot, "Point for Raph," He cheered, quietly, when Mikey ran up, "What was that about?"

"He was mad about my door-slamming habits, but I scored him out."

"Nice job," They fist-bumped.

"Raph, who was that?" Leo inquired.

"No one, just Vic from next door."

"Ah, you wanted to call him a bad name, I can tell," Donnie smirked.

"Yes, if he can't remember my name, why should I bother calling him by his?"

"What does he call you?" Leo quizzed.

"Randy, Ryan, Rico, anything beginning with an "R"."

"Well, I guess that's cool," Donnie shrugged, just as his phone went off. They all stared at his pocket, and his eyes shrank, while Raph leaned on the wall, with a smirk on his face, and Mikey crossed his arms, and smiled evilly, "So, who did you give your number to?" Leo questioned.

"A-April…!"

"Ooh!" Mikey and Raph chimed.

"Shut up!" Donnie yelled. Raph rolled his eyes, just as Donnie took out his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Donnie, Mona told me everything."_

"What?"

"_I know about your powers."_

"Oh… one sec," He put his hand over the speaker, and sent a glare to Raph, "Raphael, stop telling your girlfriend our secrets."

Raph cocked his head, as though he were offended by the accusation.

"What did she tell you?"

"_That you guys can control certain elements each, and communicate with animals, and one individual power. I wanna know yours!"_

"Uh, ok, mine's invisibility."

Leo was about to yell at him, but Mikey kept him quiet, "Let him be, dude, he's talking…!"

"_What're the other ones?"_

"Well, I'm an air elementalist, and I can communicate with owls."

"_What's your brothers powers?"_

"Uh…" He turned to see a growling Leo, a confused Mikey, and a normal pissed-off Raph, "I-I don't think they'd want me to say…"

"_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"Uh, ok, I guess…!"

"_Thanks, Donnie! If I were there with you right now, I would kiss you on the cheek!"_

Donnie sighed, in disappointment, "Ok, anyway, Leo's a water elementalist," Leo's eyes went wide, in anger, "He can communicate with lions, and his individual power is telekinesis."

Raph and Mikey keeled over, gripping their stomachs in laughter, "Dude!" Mikey laughed. Leo spun around, fuming, and noticed Raph's hair roaring with blue flames, due to hilarity. He splashed them both, "Hey!" Mikey yelled, while Raph coughed a little, "Sorry, I'm fine," He apologised.

"_Wow, that's a surprise, how 'bout Raph?"_

"Err… Raph?"

"_Uh-huh!"_

Raph glared at Donnie, who looked back nervously at his older brother, "Well… he's a fire elementalist, he can communicate with snakes, and he has super-strength."

Raph's eye twitched, and his hair shot up in flames, "STOP REVEALLING OUR POWERS!"

"_Hmm, I believe you. So, lastly, Mikey's?"_

"Ok, well, he's an earth elementalist, he can communicate with dogs, and he's got super-speed."

Mikey didn't seem to mind that, actually.

"_So cool! You guys are like superheroes!"_

"Well, we don't fight crime, or anything…"

"_Shame, really, there's tons of crime here!"_

"Wow, really?"

"_Yeah! Including some kids from our school, who, now that I think about it, seem a little like you guys…"_

"What? Powers?"

"_No, strange!"_

Donnie had a lame look on his face, "Well, I'm hanging up now, bye, April!"

"_See ya' tomorrow, Donnie!"_

Donnie turned around, to see all three of his brothers snickering, "Shut up!" He yelled, blushing.

Soon, Raph got a phonecall, "Oh, err," He ran to his room, and checked the ID, "No number? Hello?"

"_Raph?"_

"What the-? Mona, is this you?"

"_Yeah, now listen."_

"What're you talking about?"

"_April knows about your powers, and she also knows about mine."_

There was silence on Raph's end, _"… Hello?"_

"You tell her yours, but I'm not allowed to tell my brothers…?"

"_Yes."_

He started baffling gibberish, in a cursing manner, _"Uh, Raph? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine. Oh, also, how did you find my number?"

"_Simple, phonebook."_

"Hmm, shoulda' guessed."

"_Yeah, well, I put you in my contacts."_

"Wait, how do you have a phone if you live in TCRI?"

"_Well, I have a social life, too, dude."_

"Sorry, I wasn't too sure. It's kinda' new to me."

"_Yeah, I understand. Oh, before I go, one thing, beware Xever at school tomorrow, 'k?"_

"Who's Xever?"

"_Oh, he's my older brother, and he saw us at the cafeteria together, and, plus, he wants you dead."_

"Well, let him join the club."

She giggled, _"Seriously?"_

"Yeah, I've seen some dudes wanting to beat up my family, and my neighbour, so it's rather a long one."

"_Hmm, well, he's got, like, an afro, brown eyes, thin face, you can't miss him. He's also got black skin."_

"How's he your brother?"

"_We're all from the same dimension! It's strange there!"_

"Ok, I'll keep my eye out."

"_Cool, thanks."_

"Why're you thanking me? Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"_No, the dude's got poisonous teeth, and he's tight with the principal and the gym teacher, so you're least likely to get in trouble… oh, and the science teacher, but he's not that proud of it."_

"How can one student become friends with so many teachers?"

"_Oh, and the school bully, but they all know about his powers. Also, if he does corner you, don't look directly into his eyes. Though he may only have poison, that's his element, but his eyes can also hypnotise you."_

"Oh, ok, what happens when he bites you?"

"_Well, it works like venom; he uses it to get inside your head, so, let's say his entire power-theme is based on manipulation and poisoning."_

"… Hmm, well, ok. I'll be on the lookout."

"_Great, bye!"_

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up, and took the phone away from his ear, feeling rather awkward.

"Well, she sounded sane at school," He said to himself.


	6. Music class

**So, before we start, this is probably going to be the only musical chapter in here, and I wanted to use a really famous song, so I went with 'Pompeii', by Bastille, and, for the record, I don't own it! If I did, this little author's note here wouldn't exist, but rather a paragraph about how I do own it.**

"Welcome to your first session of music, class!" The music teacher, Miss Melody, sang, cheerfully, "Today, we will discover which path of instruments music chooses for you!"

Raph pulled a "WTS?" (What The Shell?) look, while Leo smiled at the little quote she'd made, Mikey looking as though he were trying to stay awake, and Donnie was too occupied staring at April, but looking away nervously when she'd smile at him.

"Now, I have assigned instruments judging on the way you look, and the sounds of your voices, as half will be a choir, and the other will be an orchestra! Now, I shall get Leonardo and Raphael to help out!"

Leo and Raph looked to each other, shrugging, before standing up, and going over to the instruments lying neatly on the ground in a line, "Now, those who don't receive an instrument have been given the path of music!"

"God, her voice's annoying," Raph growled to Leo, who chuckled.

Leo picked up two flutes with both hands, but Raph, without realising he was using his super-strength, lifted up three saxophones, three trumpets, and a pair of drumsticks.

The students watched in amazement as he carried them with ease, while his own brothers stared at him, fearfully, along with April and Mona. The girl in pink sprang to action, and jumped out of her seat, just as the teacher turned around, "Oh my! Raphael, how did you become so strong?"

"Uh…" He just realised what was going on, and looked at the pile of instruments he'd stacked unceremoniously in his hands. Leo passed one flute to April, watching how his younger brother would cover this one.

That's when Mona jumped in, "Do you need help, Raph?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks,"

She picked up a trumpet and the drumsticks, before handing them to their chosen owners, "Uh, here, Mikey," She handed him the trumpet. He frowned, "Aw, why not the drumsticks?"

"'Cause they're Raph's."

"Oh, really?" Raph asked.

She sent a smile towards Raph.

"I'll take the next trumpets, hun," She nicknamed Raph, taking off both trumpets from his load.

She checked the names, "Alright, Melanie and Jack," She held up the trumpets and passed them back to two teens who stood up at the sound of their names.

"I got the next two instruments," Raph declared, "Sure," She took off one saxophone, "Err, Leo and Archie," Leo ran over for his instrument, accepted it, handed it to Mikey for him to hold, and started passing out the next instruments.

"Now, here's a saxophone for Keisha," Said girl ran up and collected said instrument.

Several instruments later, everyone sat on their seats, with or without their instruments, Mona being one of them, "Now, today we'll just jump right in, and practice one of my favourite songs, Pompeii!"

Raph held his drumsticks crossed, sitting at the drum kit, with one foot on the base drum pedal. All the instruments were sitting with their own kind, and the singers were standing in the back.

Mona felt as though she was at her home, as she was free to sing at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, are all my musicians ready?" Ms. Melody questioned, cheerfully.

Raph rolled his eyes, as everyone groaned out a response.

"Brilliant! Let's start!"

Just as Raph hit the first beat, his super-strength reached a hitch, and he smashed the snare drum, while Leo's saxophone reed almost floated out of its socket, almost causing him to blow into an unprotected hole. Meanwhile, Mikey was playing one of his pranks, again, and blew in loudly, so that the trumpeters surrounding him jumped, rubbing their ears, while Donnie managed to disappear by the loud outburst.

"Raphael! Be nice to the drums! Think of them like your brothers!"

Raph looked down at them again, shrugging, and breaking another one, "Stop! Ok, Leonardo, what happened to your reed?"

Leo grabbed his reed closely to his chest, with eyes the size of saucers, due to surprise, "… Err, I've got it here, Ms. Melody!" He chuckled nervously, holding the reed up, and the saxophone in the other hand.

"Michelangelo, what happened?"

"My own little concert, I like to call, "EXPLOSION"!" He blew in again, with a loud honk, causing everyone to jump again.

He laughed.

"Now, D… where's Donatello?"

She looked around, searching for the brunet, as he was nowhere in sight. The brothers knew he was still in class, so they signalled for the invisible-him to go to the door, and walk back in. He did it, just managing to step out of his invisible state, and walked in, "Sorry, miss, I was at the bathroom," He apologised, before scolding Mikey, who shrugged, in an apologetic way.

"I think we're going to need to try something else," She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose, with a hand on her hip, frustrated.

"Wow, we knocked the optimism out of her," Donnie muttered to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

Raph nudged Mikey, "Great job, Mozart, you blasted all the happy out of her."

They remained silent, before a smirk covered both their faces, and they fist-bumped.

Raph just didn't like her, because she gave him a wrong impression, while Mikey didn't like her because he was supposed to be the only optimist the bros knew.

What they didn't expect was for the pair to be placed in the choir. Both boys were gaping with wide eyes. They knew they'd both caused some trouble, but they didn't expect this!

"Now we won't have to worry about either of you causing trouble," Ms. Melody seemed to enjoy their misery.

They looked to each other, before Mona ran up, "Hey, dudes!"

"Hey, Mona," Raph responded. Mikey smiled, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"We got put here against our will."

"Yeah, I noticed, but why're you guys upset?"

"Well, we wouldn't exactly call ourselves "perfect"," He made air-quotes, "When it comes to singing."

"Well, just give it your best shot!"

Raph and Mikey nodded, looking to the teacher, "Now, those of you who aren't very familiar with the song, you all sing "Eeo," ok?"

Everyone who wasn't sure about the song's lyrics nodded, which were mostly guys, so Raph and Mikey face-palmed, as they were the only ones who were familiar with the song.

"Great, now, let's get started! And don't forget to breathe!"

Mikey and Raph elbowed each other with a smirk, "Right, we'd just suffocate," Raph muttered, while Mikey snickered, "Maybe Donnie can help us!" He whispered, while Raph chuckled, before they fist-bumped, again.

Just as the boys started singing the backing vocals, Raph and Mikey looked to each other, preparing for something, just as the first lyrics came close.

"I was left to my own devi-i-i-ices…"

Everyone sang, only Raph, Mikey, and Mona louder.

"Many days fell away with nothing to show…

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love!"

(AN: I'm just gonna skip to the end of the song, 'cause I'm lazy :P) Just as the song came to an end, Mona raised her voice, to hit a high note, a glass broke. This put an end to the song, as everyone stared to the glass that had been destroyed, due to a set of notes only a dog could hear. Mona held a proud smirk on her face, just before everyone burst out laughing, "Mona Lisa!" The teacher exclaimed, "What a set of vocals you have!"

"Err, thanks…?" Her and Raph exchanged looks, with Raph shrugging.

"That'll be it for today. Your homework shall be, for the vocals, to pick out your favourite song to bring in next class, and, as for the instrumentals, you can go practice "Pompeii"."

Everyone was about to leave, when Mikey and Raph got held back, "You two," They looked to each other, "Detention."

She wrote out some slips and they groaned, accepting them, "Bah!" Mikey whined, "Second day at our new school, and we've got detention!"

They both looked at their detention slips, but Raph had a bored look on his face, with a hand in his pocket, while Mikey had a sad look on his face, with both hands hanging loosely.

That's when Leo, Donnie, and Mona ran up, "You guys got detention?" Leo asked. "Yup," Raph announced, crumpling the slip into a ball, and shoving it in his pocket. "Uh-huh," Mikey nodded, slowly.

"Well, when's that?" Donnie inquired.

The immature pair shrugged, "How should we know?"

"Well, if you guys aren't there, the teachers will use the PA system to call you to the detention room," Mona told them.

"How do you know?" Mikey inquired.

"I ditched it one time," She seemed proud.

"That's my influential friend," Raph smirked.

They both giggled, just as a PA system blared through the school, "Raphael and Michelangelo Hamato, Karai Oruko, and Mona Lisa Gonzalez, please report to the detention room."

"Who's Karai?" Mikey inquired.

"I don't know, and I don't care; all I know is that it'll be interesting," Raph responded.

"Well, you guys better get going," Leo told them.

"K, bye, Leo! Bye, Donnie!" Mona waved, "C'mon, follow me, I know how to get there!"

Mikey and Raph looked to each other, before shrugging, and following the brunette.


	7. Meanwhile

**Yay! New chapter! :D**

**So, before we start, what I want to do is respond to some reviews I've received! :)**

**ducky mikey: Well… not exactly… Karai's not coming in for a little while, but she will come in, soon!**

**Kuronique Misaki: Actually, I'm only giving powers to mutants, just if you haven't noticed, yet :)**

Leo and Donnie stayed home, waiting for their brothers to come back from their second detention of the day, "Y'know, it's actually pretty quiet without Mikey and Raph here," Donnie noted, smiling as he did his homework. Leo nodded his head in agreement, "You're right. How long have they been gone?"

Donnie checked his watch, "… Five minutes since you last asked me?"

Leo snickered, "Sorry."

Leo then examined his new History question; "If Amelia Earhart was the first woman to fly the Atlantic, who was the first man?"

He was just about to answer, when he was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Donnie questioned.

"Dunno; can't be Raph or Mikey, 'cause we'd be able to tell with Mikey knocking twenty times a second, and Raph would've had his key," Leo replied, standing up to check.

Donnie followed, prepared to go invisible at the same time, while Leo kept his mind on check of all the water supplies in the house. You never know when it could kick off, he noted once.

Leo looked through the peephole, "Who is it?" Donnie asked, warily. "Vic…?"

"Vic? The neighbour?"

Leo nodded in response.

Donnie took in a deep breath, and disappeared. Leo gave him a lame look, as though asking, "Seriously?"

"What? He scares me…!"

"I could do with some support, dude!"

"I'll give you support…! Just as long as he doesn't see me."

"Dude!"

Vic knocked again.

Leo winced, before groaning, "Fine! Act as though you're doing homework."

Leo couldn't see it, but Donnie nodded, before trotting to the doorframe.

Leo sighed, before opening the door, "Morning, Vic," He greeted, with an attempted smile.

"Be quiet."

Leo cocked his head.

"Where's Michelangelo?"

"Mikey? He's at school, why?"

"A new family moved in next to me, and their youngest girl is annoying me."

"What's the family?"

"The girl's name is Kala Neutrino, and her older brothers try to keep her occupied. Their names are Dask and Zak."

"Dask?" Leo cocked his head.

"It's a nickname, apparently. He's the older, followed by Zak, and then Kala. They're all triplets, according to Kala. You guys need to get them away from me."

Leo was about to ask for more information, when three kids were shoved into his home, "Uh… I don't know what dad would think of this…" Leo told him.

Vic ignored him, and slammed the door close.

Leo froze, to process everything, and groaned, "Great…"

"Hi, I'm Kala!" A ginger girl greeted him. She was wearing a green jersey twice her size, with lime green shorts, with a white number one printed on the back and front of the shirt, with the name 'Neutrino' written at the back. She wore a white and green cap, the back facing the front, and the letter 'K' printed where the flap was.

He chuckled, just as Donnie reappeared, "Whoa, we got three kids thrown on us? What do we look like? Babysitters!?" Donnie ranted.

The redhead of the group crossed his arms and scowled. He wore a red hoodie, the hood off, with black sunglasses covering his face, and he wore baggy blue jeans, and his hair was scuffed up, "Hey, for the record; we're fifteen."

Donnie scoffed, "Right. You guys look more like elves who just got out of the North Pole."

The redhead growled, his pale face heating up, and he was just about to shout something when the eldest of the group stopped him, "That's enough, Zak," He ordered. He had black shaggy hair, falling into his brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans. He seemed to have a sensible and professional aura attached to him, "Sorry about that. I'm Dusk, but everyone calls me Dask, and this is my younger brother, Zak, and my little sister, Kala."

Kala beamed, while Zak turned his back, "Just so you know; I'm the middle child," He told them.

Leo nodded, "One sec," He dragged Donnie out of the room, with a loud stomp, "What's wrong?" Donnie questioned. "Did you have to go and chew them out?" Leo demanded, in a loud whisper, "The redhead looks slightly unstable," He looked to the side.

"Pfft. I'm sure they've had plenty of elf jokes before."

Leo growled, making the lights flash.

"Whoa…" Dask gasped, looking around.

Leo blinked, before popping his head around the corner, "Sorry! We've been experiencing some electricity shortage, recently, so the lights might flicker!"

Dask nodded, while Zak looked as though he were sleeping, and Kala beamed, "Cool! Sounds like fun!"

Leo cocked his head, before reeling back in to his brother, "Uh, ok."

"I definitely think there's something wrong with Zak, now," Donnie noted.

"How'd you know?"

Donnie gave him a knowing smile, "I saw with invisibility."

Leo rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Of course you did. C'mon, they're probably waiting for us," Just as Leo was about to leave, he heard talking from the three outside, "Zak doesn't usually get stuck for this long; do you think he's ok?" Kala questioned, worried.

Leo raised an eyebrow. What?

"Hopefully. If not, when the guys look away, we can hit him on the back of the head using a broom."

"Dask!"

"I'm kidding!"

Leo decided to step out at that moment, "Hey, guys!"

Kala and Dask jumped, and went back to smiling, "We forgot to tell you our names, so, here they are! I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo, and this is my younger brother, Donatello, AKA Donnie."

He waved, slightly.

"We do have two other brothers, but they're in detention, now, so… yeah…"

"What's up with Zak?" Donnie questioned, as though he didn't see him.

Leo scolded him.

"Oh, he's just sleeping," Kala replied, nervously, receiving a scold from Dask. She made facial expressions and hand motions to signal that she panicked.

Leo raised an eyebrow, then looked other to Zak as he began drooling, and then back to the pair, with a smile and a raised eyebrow, "Standing up?" He quizzed, with a laugh.

"What is he? A horse?"

Dask and Kala laughed, nervously, just as Zak almost fell forward. "Whoa!" Zak exclaimed, waking up with a fright.

Kala and Dask looked relieved as he woke up, "Oh, we're still here," He looked around, but it sounded more of a lie than anything.

Leo raised an eyebrow, before nodding, "Uh, yeah. So, why don't you guys look around?"

"No thanks, just did," He replied, until Kala elbowed him harshly in the chest, "Oof!"

Donnie crossed his arms, getting suspicious.

Dask sighed, "Well, what my brother means to say, is that he can sometimes visualise himself in different places," He laughed, nervously, "Just last week, he visualised himself in Paris!"

Zak sent him a look, which Dask ignored, and continued smiling like a nervous idiot.

Kala chuckled, nervously, "Yeah! He's weird."

Leo nodded, about to try something, "Mhm, yeah, what's his element?"

"Oh, that's… dammit!" Kala was about to respond.

"Aha! You guys are aliens!" Donnie noted.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, we are; just don't tell anyone," Dask told them.

"Awesome!" Donnie cheered.

"What?"

"He's happy because we're not the only ones with powers, anymore," Leo explained, simply.

"Really?" Zak blinked.

Donnie nodded.

"Wow, cool!" Kala beamed.

"What're your powers?" Dask questioned.

"Oh, I'm a telekinetic, and I can communicate with lions, while my element is water."

Dask nodded, while Leo showed him a demonstration as he lifted a key chain off the door.

"Cool," Dask noted, with a smile.

"I'm a wind elemental, I can communicate with owls, and my individual power is invisibility."

Donnie demonstrated by disappearing,

Kala applaud, with a cheerful 'eep', "My powers include being an elemental of light, communication with hummingbirds, and my individual power is a sonic scream! You don't want to hear it, though…"

Leo nodded in agreement, "So, what's yours, Dask?"

"My element's plasma, so I can control plasma lights, and bring the energy towards me, and my animal is a cheetah, while my individual's mind-reading."

Leo froze, while Dask laughed at his expression, "No! I only read people's minds when I want to!"

Leo sighed in relief, "Oh, ok. You scared me, for a minute."

Dask winked, in an annoying way.

"My powers include control over electricity, tigers, and my individual power is allowing my soul to escape my body, so it can investigate certain areas."

"Oh, so that's why you looked as though you were sleeping!" Donnie noted.

"Duh," Zak crossed his arms.

Donnie growled, while Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, it's great to meet people like us, who aren't exactly the same."

Kala nodded, "Yeah! Totally! We managed to escape the Kraang when we were children, and two very nice humans took us in!"

Leo and Donnie's eyes went wide, while Zak covered Kala's mouth, "You might wanna stop talking, now…"

Kala nodded.

"The Kraang…?"

Zak pulled his hand away, "Ah! Gross! Did you lick my hand!?" He screamed.

Kala kept her bright smile on her face, and didn't respond.

Dask snickered, before sighing, "Yeah… sorry…"

"No, don't say sorry; who're the Kraang?"

"The Kraang are a race of aliens, who've been performing a set of experiments on a minor race, but more powerful. They come from Dimension X, taking aliens that look like humans, such as us, here," Zak explained, bored.

Leo and Donnie shared glances, "How many people are there?"

Dask shrugged, "More than you can count."

"Oh my gosh, we gotta do something!"

"How?" Kala asked, cocking her head.

Just as Leo was about to reply, there was a knock on the door… ok, more than one… a second. In total, there were twenty a second, along with someone yelling from outside "ONETWOTHREEFOURFIVESIXSEVEN!" Without taking a moment to breathe. Leo opened the door, to reveal Mikey and Raph standing in the frame. Mikey continued accidentally knocking on Leo's chest, for five knocks, until he stopped.

"Oops, sorry," Mikey apologised, smiling brightly.

"Hey, who's the triplets in the back?" Raph questioned noticing Kala, Dask, and Zak.

"There're people?" Mikey demanded, looking past Leo to see the three.

His eyes went wide upon falling on the ginger with the bright smile, "Hi! I'm Kala!"

"I-I'm Mikey," He replied, as though he were in a dream.

Raph rolled his eyes, storming into the house, until he noticed Zak, "Uh…" Zak sounded, eyeing Raph's fiery red hair, in comparison to his own blood red hair.

Raph crossed his arms, his green eyes burning into a fiery orange, and the electricity cut.

He looked around, "Whoa," He noted.

"Sorry," Zak apologised. Everyone turned to him, noticing his eyes glowing a pale electrical yellow colour, sparks of electricity flying from the sockets.

Raph raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, after Kala and Mikey looked away, they smiled at each other, "So, what's your power?" Kala gushed.

"You know about our powers?"

Kala nodded.

He smiled, "Cool! Now, I don't have to feel worried that you heard my knocking!"

She giggled, blushing.

Mikey gave her a wide and idiotic grin, the freckles looking as though they wanted to pop off.


	8. Their first day

**Yay! Update! 'Bout time, too! Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! :D**

**Also, just to cover something; Karai does appear, but not for a little while. Sorry for anyone who expected it in this chapter! :(**

As the boys were sitting in their class, chatting amongst themselves, a rapid conversation was being exchanged between Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, and Mona, "So, you got a new neighbour? What's so good about that?" Casey questioned.

"Dude, listen; they're not like most people; they're our age, and triplets," Raph replied.

Casey crossed his arms, "And why should I care?"

Raph growled, while Mikey sighed, lovingly, "Because the girl is amazing…"

Mona rolled her eyes, while April squealed, happily, "You've got a CRUSH!"

"No I don't…" He blushed.

"Oh my gosh, you should see your face!" April beamed.

Casey and Raph smirked, elbowing each other, until they noticed the death glare April was sending them.

"Alright, class, take your seats," Ms. Baxter walked in, with three new people behind her, causing the group to separate to their own seats, set around the class.

"Today, as you can see, we have three new kids," She held her hand out to the three behind her, revealing Kala, Zak, and Dask.

Leo and Donnie looked to each other, while Raph investigated the dreamy look on Mikey's face.

"Class, these are the Neutrinos, Dask, Zak, and Kala," The teacher introduce, indicating to the three.

Today, Zak had chosen the same hoodie, and Kala wore the same cap in the same position, only she was wearing a spring green shirt with a little turtle in the middle, matching shorts. Dask wore a blue button-up shirt with dark blue jeans.

"What sort of a name is Dask?" A kid at the back called, with a smirk.

Zak growled, Kala turned to face him, and Dask just chuckled, "It's a nickname; it used to be Dusk, but Kala, as a young child, kept getting confused."

There were a few chuckles and comments being passed around, and Zak just growled louder, bringing the jet-black glasses that were held on his nose down a little, until you could see the top of his eyes, that were violet pupils fumed with anger.

"Why don't you three go take your seats," Ms. Baxter invited.

Zak scolded her, and she jumped back at the violet pupils.

Kala grabbed Zak's arm, and pulled him to a set of seats near the back, all next to each other.

"Now, before we start, why don't we get to know our new students?"

"No," Zak growled.

"What?"

Zak stood up in his seat, "I'd prefer to sit down and do nothing other than listening to you talking than getting teased for my last name, and Dask getting teased because of his first."

"Don't bring me into this, dude!"

Zak sat back down, with a huff, as he slouched in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Uh… ok… well, now that we've had that, why don't we start off with register?"

Raph rolled his eyes.

Mikey looked back to Kala and her brothers, only to notice something off about Zak. Zak appeared to be asleep, but his eyelids were open, "What the…?" He muttered to himself, squinting to get a better look.

He stopped looking when he felt a shiver through his spine.

"Mona Lisa Gonzalez?"

"Here," After Mona's name, something strange began.

The lights flickered, and the blinds started flying.

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie turned to Leo, who knew they were looking, and mouthed 'Wasn't me'.

Mikey nodded, before turning to look to Kala, mouthing 'You ok?' She nodded, keeping her eye on Zak.

Mikey followed her look, and noticed how he'd slumped over, not responding to how Dask was shaking him.

He raised an eyebrow, just as the doors to the cabinet flew open. His eyes flew to the scene, while several people screamed, the rest getting under their desks.

Mikey turned to share a glance with Raph, who shrugged, mouthing 'We have to do it; they'll get suspicious'.

Mikey nodded, before hiding under his table, just as the windows opened.

He gasped, and turned back around to Zak, and cocked his head about how he could be sleeping through this.

Kala and Dask weren't hiding, though; they were trying to wake Zak up.

The terror finally ended when the lights entered into darkness, and you could see nothing.

Zak woke up then.

"What happened!?" A girl in the front row squeaked.

"I'm not sure," April replied, turning around to Leo, who held his hands up defensively.

"With us here," Zak began, referring to him and his siblings, "There'll be a lot more."

Everyone turned around to face him, with wide eyes. The looks in their eyes were either terror or that oh-so familiar 'Are you crazy?' look.

Zak smirked, snapped his fingers, and the lights came back on. Everyone near him flinched away, except Dask and Kala, Dask giving Zak a stern scold.


	9. The lecture

At lunch, Mikey really wanted Kala to sit with him… Zak and Dask; not so much.

"So, what do you guys think of the new kids?" Mona questioned, taking her seat next to Raph.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Leo noted. Though he didn't say it, everyone knew what he meant.

Mona nodded, "You guys know anything?"

"Well, Donnie and I do," Leo replied.

Raph scolded him, "And what do you know that me and Mikey don't?"

Donnie sighed at the incorrect use of English, "First of all, it's 'Mikey and _I_', and, secondly, we know their powers. All of them."

"Aw," Mikey awed, looking disappointed, "Kala didn't tell me…"

"Oh, you have it _bad_…" Mona smirked, while April approached, "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, April!" Donnie greeted, much louder than necessary. He leaned over the table, balancing by using the people closest to him (Raph and Leo)'s faces.

April smiled, sitting down beside Mona, "What're you guys talking about?"

"Just about the new kid's powers," Mona replied, smiling happily.

"'Sup?" A new voice greeted, following closely behind April, sitting down beside her.

"Casey," Donnie frowned, still, for some reason, keeping his hands on Raph and Leo's faces.

"GET OFF MY FACE!" Raph screamed. It was then that Donnie removed his hands, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Leo forgave, with a smile.

"Hey, look who's arrived at the cafeteria," Casey noted, looking past the brothers to spot the cafeteria door. Everyone turned to face the door, and noticed Kala, Zak, and Dask lining up in the cue.

"Oh," Mona sounded, breaking the sudden silence.

"CAN WE INVITE KALA TO SIT WITH US!?" Mikey suddenly blurted, propping himself on the table with his hands.

Everyone leaned back, surprised at the sudden exclamation. Mona and Raph exchanged glances, Donnie and Leo did the same, mouthing different replies, while Casey and April quickly made an eye-conversation, just with the expressions in their eyes.

"Uh… ok…?" Leo agreed.

"YAY!"

"But it would be awkward and rather rude to invite her, and not her brothers."

"What do you want me to do? Invite electro and little boy blue over here?"

Leo gave him an unamused look, crossing his arms, with a slight pout, just as Mikey realised what he said, and looked Leo up and down. He was wearing a blue jacket, with a dark blue 'Space Heroes' shirt underneath. He also wore dark blue jeans, reaching down to a pair of white and blue sneakers.

"Oh…"

"Not funny, Michelangelo."

Mikey blushed, awkwardly.

"Hey, what's my brother doing over there?" Mona asked, becoming worried. Everyone looked to where she was looking, and their eyes went wide. The exact same guy Mona explained over the phone to Raph was standing right in front of Zak, who was standing in front of Kala. Dask was somewhere out of their sights.

"Xever, right?" Raph questioned, while Mona nodded.

"How do you guys know Xever? You've only been here for almost a week," Casey inquired. "Well, _we _don't know who he is," Leo replied, "Raph?"

"Mona told me about him."

"Stupid brother," Mona muttered, standing up and storming away, grabbing onto Raph's wrist, "_C'mon_!" She growled, through clenched teeth, and stomped off, Raph in tow.

"What?" He asked, grabbing onto Mikey, who grabbed onto Leo, who grabbed onto Donnie.

"Why me?" Mikey questioned, upset.

"Because, if I'm going through this, _so are you_…" Raph replied, his eyes growing gold again.

Mikey swallowed a lump in his throat, while Leo and Donnie exchanged frightened expressions.

Once they came near Zak, Xever, and Kala, Mona growled, "XEVER!" She exclaimed, releasing her grip on Raph, and balling her fists.

"Mona?"

He stopped threatening Zak, and turned to his little sister.

"YOU said you'd lay off bullying people!"

"I did!"

"Then what're you doing to ZAK!?" She directed a finger to the redhead, continuing to protect Kala.

"You know him?"

"OF COURSE I DO! He's in my _CLASS_!"

"Well, he decided to comment on my accent!"

Mona sent Zak a look, as though saying 'You signed your own death wish', before turning back to her brother, "I told you before! You need to start anger management classes! You've been letting your anger control you, lately! Relax!"

Xever grunted in frustration, crossing his arms, and looking away, until he noticed the four boys behind her. He raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

"My friends, Xever! You can't kill these ones!" She yelled at him, hooking her arm through Raph's, whose face paled at the death glare Xever was giving him.

"I didn't _kill _them! And I mean their names!"

"Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

Xever raised an eyebrow, looking over to Raph, only his eyes weren't brown, anymore, but rather a venomous green.

Raph raised an eyebrow, just as someone pulled him away, "Perhaps it'd be best to stay away from Xever," Leo, who was the one that'd hooked his arm through Raph's, suggested.

"Well, at least until we're with our weapons," Donnie added.

"Anyone else notice where Dask went?" Mikey questioned, ignoring the topic.

The eldest three sent him a 'Seriously?' look, before snapping back to attention when Dask ran up, "Whoa, I go to the bathroom for a second, and when I get back, I notice some twelfth grader and Mona arguing up a storm!"

Mikey spun around, "Dude, Xever and Zak almost got into a fight!"

Dask blinked, until he huffed, and stormed over to his younger brother and sister, tearing them away from the sibling argument between Mona and Xever.

"ZAK! What did you do to the afro dude!?" Dask scolded.

"Nothing! He bumped into me, told me to watch where I was going with a Brazilian accent, and I gasped, asking what was up with his voice!"

Dask face-palmed, while Mikey took Kala aside, which Kala happily agreed to, "Hey, Mike! What's up?" She inquired, happily.

"Wanna sit with us at our table with April and Casey?"

Kala cocked her head, unaware of an April and Casey.

"Oh, sorry; they're in our homeroom!"

"Oh! Ok! Can Dask and Zak join us? I don't go anywhere without them, and new people sometimes scare me…"

Mikey's eyes went wide, "Really?"

Kala nodded, "But, that's only when I'm not with my brothers!"

"Oh, I get it! I used to be like that when I was five!"

Kala giggled, with a blush, before accepting the hand Mikey held out to her.

Mikey grinned, happily, just as the sound of a fight began, along with his brothers yelling out "BREAK IT UP!"


	10. Training

**Uh… hi, I guess. Well, sorry for the long delay; I… don't have an excuse :/**

**And, uh… you guys are awesome…? I guess, sorry for the delay. I just wanted to say, before I start, that this chapter is **_**seriously **_**important! I'm introducing a new character! :D**

The brothers were kneeling on the roof of their apartment, waiting for their father, "How long have we been waiting for him?" Raph asked, until he was shushed by Leo. "Did you just shush me?"

"SH!"

"STOP!"

"SHUSH!"

Raph got annoyed, and immediately tackled his older brother to the floor.

Mikey and Donnie simply watched, "Um, should we do something?" Donnie questioned. "Nah, this is one in a million, dude!" Mikey replied.

Donnie nodded, but continued to watch the fight between the pair.

Mikey started looking around, like a lost meerkat, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Not sure. How long have we been up here?"

Mikey lifted his knees up, and checked how dusty they were, "Hmm… five minutes."

"WHAT'S HE DOING!?"

"Leonardo, Raphael," Their father boomed, "Enough."

Both boys stopped fighting, and knelt back down on the ground, sending growls to each other.

"What took you so long, sensei?" Mikey questioned, innocently.

"I apologise, my sons. I was getting something."

Raph looked outraged, looking back from his brothers, sensei, and back again, "GETTING WHAT!?" He was nudged in the chest by Leo.

They both exchanged a growl.

"I was getting these," He held out four masks, each of a different colour. One blue, one red, one purple, and one orange. Leo's eyes went wide, Raph rose an eyebrow, Mikey just blinked, while Donnie hummed a 'Hmm' sound.

"Are those for us?" Leo quizzed, carefully.

"Hai, my son. As you said months ago, as I was meditating, this city has too much crime, and it's about time to put your abilities into action."

Raph and Mikey exchanged bright grins, while Donnie was too shocked for words.

"Sensei… you were listening…?" Leo asked carefully.

Splinter hardly shook a nod, but Leo could tell, "Yes, Leonardo. I always listen."

Leo looked down.

"Now, Leonardo," He looked up, "I give you the blue mask as part of your element and your passion as a leader."

No one argued, except for Raph, who rolled his eyes.

"In your face, Raph," Leo smirked.

"Just because of what happened five years ago _does not _mean you're better than me!"

"You mean the cockroach thing? Oh, by the way, there's one behind you."

"Ah!" Raph jumped up, looking behind him, but scowled when he realised it was a joke, and knelt back down, scolding his brother.

"Raphael," He looked away from Leo, "I have given you the red mask because of your anger and your passion of a fighter."

Raph accepted the mask his father handed him.

"So, you get red because you've got a short temper?" Mikey questioned, leaning over to his older brother, only to get slapped across the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Michelangelo," He opened his eyes and looked to his father, "I give you the orange mask because of your annoying nature and buzzing personality."

Mikey stared at the mask, before beaming, "Suck it, Donnie. I've got a buzzing personality!"

"And an annoying one, too," Donnie retorted.

Mikey ignored him, while Donnie kept his eyes pinned on him.

"Donatello," He looked back to his father as his full name was called, "I give you the purple mask because of your intelligence and intellect."

Donnie accepted the mask, fumbling it in his hands.

"Now, if any of you would want to; go out and, maybe, put your powers to good use."

The boys stared up at him, as though he was crazy, blinking a bit, before turning to each other, and back at him, expecting Leo to speak, "Wait… are you _serious_?"

Splinter nodded.

They smiled, before rushing into their apartment building, leaving Splinter standing there. He sighed in amusement, shaking his head.

When they arrived, though, they each had their weapons in hand, or strapped to their back, "We're ready!" Leo announced.

Splinter chuckled as he noticed that his sons were wearing their masks, Mikey's tied incorrectly. He walked over to the beaming blonde's mask, and tied it on correctly, "When you get home, I shall attempt to teach you four how to tie your masks," He announced, with a small smile.

Mikey beamed, before re-joining his brothers, "Bye, sensei!" Leo bid farewell, before he jumped over to the next roof, following his brothers.

Sensei sighed, only realising how old his sons are.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Raph questioned.

"He said we should put our powers to use," Leo replied.

Mikey looked around, "Hey, where's Donnie?"

Raph froze, realising he didn't know, either, but Leo, apparently, did, "He's doing ground investigation."

"Really? I can't see him."

"Probably because _he's invisible_!" Raph hissed.

"Oh, right!"

Leo rolled his eyes, while Raph crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, a villainous pair of golden eyes watched the group, "Why are they important, again?" The owner of the golden eyes asked someone behind her.

"Trust me," A second voice replied, "They are not what they seem. I'm pretty certain I recognise them from school, but, other than that, they are screaming that they are not normal."

"Xever, you are way too dramatic."

The second voice smirked, "Says the girl who complained about having a pet cat over a dog."

The owner of the golden eyes growled, "Whatever, let's go."

Back with the three, Donnie just returned, "See anything?" Leo questioned him, not even needing to turn to face him. "No, seems pretty quiet out tonight."

"Seriously?" Raph questioned, him and Mikey leaning against each other, Mikey threatening to fall asleep.

"Yeah, seems as though they're all sleeping in," Leo noted.

"Crime never sleeps! What's going on?" Raph boomed, waking up Mikey, "Ah!"

"Oh, you're awake."

That's when a new voice entered the conversation, "I'm not sure about the rest of the criminals, but I'm awake."

They all turned to face a rather beautiful Asian girl. Her black haircut was cut short, with long bangs that symbolised sideburns, and the back of her head was dyed blonde. Her eyes were a piercing wolf gold, with red tattoos both mirroring each other around her eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore silver armour, a black, long-sleeved, shirt underneath.

"Who're you?" Raph questioned, as Leo was too stunned for words.

"My name's Karai."

Raph and Mikey exchanged looks with each other, as though saying 'As in the girl from detention two days ago?'.

Karai smirked, "I know who you two are, but I don't know blue and purple other there," She pointed over to Leo and Donnie, and Leo blushed.

"We can't tell you—ˮ Donnie was about to reply, when Leo interrupted, "I'm Leo, he's… uh…" He forgot Donnie's name.

Mikey and Raph exchanged looks, "Donnie?" Raph supplied.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Karai smirked, "Well, while I'm up here," She jumped down to their level, "Why don't I get to know you guys?" She revealed her sword, which was basically a smaller and thicker version of Leo's katana. Leo sighed, lovingly, "She's got a sword, too…"

"Wake up, lover boy, she wants to shred us with it!" Raph yelled, his hair catching fire as he pulled out his Sais. "So the hothead's literally a hothead? Interesting…" Karai noted. Raph growled, wrapping his hands around the metal part of his Sais, turning them red hot. Leo noticed, and took out his katanas. He focused, and they soon were water weapons, rather than metal (Think Aqua lad, from Young Justice :3). He was surprised, but went along with it.

Donatello noticed both of this, while Leo and Raph defended themselves, due to an order Leo called out moments ago, yelling "Don't hurt her!" He looked to his Bo staff, and spun it as fast as he could, until he created a suction vortex, or a tornado on its' side, if you prefer. "Cool!" Mikey cheered. Donnie gave him a confused smile, before stopping his twirling.

The pair both ran into battle, outmatching Karai, just as Donnie landed a hit on her head, "I said don't hurt her!" Leo scolded.

Karai smirked, "You're sweet, Leo, but what you say to them won't stop me from hurting them," She snapped her fingers, making two new figures emerge from the shadows, "I'd like to introduce you all to Xever and Coach Bradford," She introduced. "Xever?" Raph raised an eyebrow. "Coach?" Mikey raised his. The bulky man stepped forward, with a villainous smirk on his face, "Bring it," He smirked, charging forward. "Raph, you take Xever! Donnie, Mikey, you guys take Coach! I'll take Karai," Everyone nodded.

Xever leaped forward, his movements faster than a bullet. Raph was a bit more sluggish, but when he scored some hits, they hurt like hell. Xever ignored the pain, and kept hitting.

With Mikey and Donnie, Bradford was twice as strong as the pair, "WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OF!?" Mikey screamed, "TITANIUM!?"

"Actually, I believe iron is the word you are looking for," Donnie corrected, but stopped when he saw Mikey's death glare. "Sorry," Donnie apologised, turning back to the fight.

Leo and Karai's fight was probably the most evenly matched, if you put aside Leo's power interference every second or so, "Fighting is useless, Leo!" Karai yelled over the sound of the surrounding fights, "Xever and Coach over there are just as powerful as you!"

Leo scoffed, "Right, and _I _don't know every character ever featured in Space Heroes."

"Space Heroes? I've heard of that show," She kicked him in the chest, but it just went right through, "What the-?ˮ She cut herself off when Leo grabbed her foot, brought it out of his chest, and flipped her by it.

"Ok, that was new…" Leo noted, trying to calm himself, as Karai shot back up. He blasted her with water, and she fell back down, again, "DONNIE!" He yelled, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I've got no idea! Same thing's happening with us and Raph! Every time Xever lands a hand on Raph, he gets burnt! And, now, I can somehow teleport!"

"You forgot my new thingy!" Mikey whined, completely forgetting the name. Bradford landed a hit on him, but, from the looks of things, he felt nothing, but an earthquake did erupt.

Mikey turned around, and whacked Bradford with his nunckuck, while Donnie just stared, "… Um… I think Mikey can't feel anything!"

"Did this happen when we put on the masks?" Leo questioned. Donnie shrugged, "No idea!" He struck Bradford with his Bo staff.

"What do we do?"

They both turned when they heard a sudden explosion, "Go along with it," Raph answered, walking away from his fight with Xever. Leo looked past Raph, to see Xever lying on the ground, the area around him on flames, just as Karai came back, swinging her sword, "You can't get rid of me that fast!" She yelled, while Leo blocked her attack with his katanas.

He growled, just as Donnie and Mikey got swept off their feet by an attack from Bradford… literally, the guy swept his arm at the pair and knocked them onto the next rooftop. He was just about to go after them, when Raph stopped him, "Yo, Coach!" He turned around, to see Raph's eyes on fire, "You want an equal match?"

Bradford smirked, before charging up to the redhead.

Leo looked back to his fight, his youngest brothers still in mind, and Karai noticed, due to his sudden sluggish movement, "You want to help your brothers?"

The pair stopped fighting, the only noises coming from Raph and Bradford's fight. "How can you tell?"

"I'm really good at reading people."

He looked behind him, until he was called back, "If you want to help them, you can."

"You… you're letting me?"

Karai nodded, "I don't have siblings… but if I did, I'd stop a fight to save them."

Leo's eyes went wide, before they shrunk back down, and he gave her a short nod, before turning around, and jumping over to the next roof.

As Raph and Bradford were fighting, the strength was pretty equal. And that's saying something. "So, my coach is my enemy, too, huh?" Raph questioned, his hair catching fire. Bradford smirked, "I prefer not to say much about my personal life with my enemies."

Raph rolled his eyes, "And, besides, no time to talk during a fight," Bradford went on.

Raph placed a hand on Bradford's shoulder, and burnt him harshly in the selected area. Bradford tried to hide his scream of pain, until Raph removed his hand. After a moment, Bradford smirked, with a pained laugh, just as he removed his hand, revealing the burn mark gone, "What the…?" Raph's eyes went wide, just as Bradford punched him in the chest.

Raph went flying over, about, three different roofs, falling through a window on the fourth building, then flying through the wall to the room over.

Raph felt his arm, curling over to his side, while the people in the room screamed at his sudden presence.

His eyes opened just a bit, to see blood dripping from his arm, and growled, his hair catching fire. The people behind him screamed, so he turned around to face them.

When he did, though, he didn't realise how much it hurt to set fire to his hair. He stopped, and placed a hand on his forehead, lying back down, clenching his eyes shut.

Earlier on, with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, the youngest brothers were sitting up, "You guys ok?" Leo questioned.

"Bradford's strong…" Mikey moaned, holding his head.

"How's Raph doing?" Donnie questioned.

His eyes went wide, "He just took on Bradford…"

"Should we do something?" Mikey questioned.

"Well, hopefully, he-ˮ Leo stopped himself when a loud thud interrupted. Everyone ducked down, just as Raph went flying overhead, "Raph?" Leo asked, but mainly to himself.

"Ok, did I just hit my head too hard, or was that Raph?" Mikey quizzed everyone, Donnie nodding a response, "You're not the only one."

"C'mon," Leo instructed, about to jump over to the next building, when Donnie stopped him, "Wait, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"You don't know where he went!"

Leo hated how Donnie was right, but ignored it, "… Wait, you said you found out you could teleport, right?"

Donnie nodded.

"Well, go teleport to him!"

Donnie froze, before nodding quickly, and began to think, while Mikey beamed, "Can I come, too?"

"What?" Donnie stopped thinking.

"I can find my own mode of transport!"

Donnie and Leo exchanged looks, "Uh… sure," Leo replied. Mikey beamed, before holding out his hand, waiting for something.

Donnie's mouth hung itself, before he shook out of his trance, and looked to Leo, "Tell me when he finds me," And he disappeared with a gust of the wind. Leo rolled his eyes, just as he felt a shadow fall over him, "Check it out!" Mikey beamed. Leo looked up to see Mikey sitting, cross-legged, on a giant clump of earth. Leo was left speechless.

"C'mon! Let's find Raph!"

All Leo could do was nod, and he accepted the hand Mikey held out to him, "Keep your hands, feet, and head inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy your flight," Mikey smirked, pretending to be a pilot.

"Just go," Leo responded, unimpressed.

Mikey laughed, before pulling them higher in the air. As it pulled up, though, Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey, until he realised, and let go immediately, "Gah!"

Mikey laughed, again, "Sorry, dude. You want me to go lower?"

"It's ok."

"Cool. Now, I might get a bit unstable, so you might need to help me out a bit."

"How?"

Mikey gave him a lame look, as though asking 'Really?'

"Use your teleka-thingy!"

"First of all, it's telekinesis. Second of all, become _unstable_!?"

"Hey, it's my first time; I don't know what could happen!"

Leo sighed in annoyance, before looking down.

Meanwhile, with Donnie, he finally found Raph, and gasped upon seeing his arm, but relaxed, "Is it broken?" He questioned, walking up and kneeling next to him. "Took you long enough," Raph growled through clenched teeth. "What did you expect? All of us to teleport immediately? Well, too bad, 'cause it's just me."

Raph sent him a growl, his hair flickering into a flame. "Were there people here?" Donnie questioned, setting to work to examine the arm.

"There were. Ran out when my hair set fire."

Donnie smirked, "Squeeze my hand?"

Raph looked over to his hand, where Donnie's was inserted into his, and winced as he made an attempt.

Donnie took down mental notes, looking over him, "C'mon, let's go home."

"What about the fight?"

"You broke your arm, dude! And, plus, it's over. Xever's not getting up, Coach's looking for any more of us, while Karai… actually, I have no idea what happened to her!"

He nodded, "Fine, let's go."

Donnie nodded, gripping onto Raph's good hand, and just about to teleport out of there, when Leo and Mikey arrived, "'Sup, dudes?" Mikey greeted, cheerfully.

"Whoa, you did find transport!" Donnie gasped, looking at the giant clump of earth up and down.

"Yeah, well, we would've been here sooner if _Mikey _hadn't gotten distracted by a bird, and we almost lost altitude, if it weren't for me," Leo scolded.

"Sorry," Mikey apologised, until he noticed Raph's bleeding arm, and cocked his head, "Raph, what happened to your arm? And why's your blood boiling?"

Donnie's eyes went wide, before he looked to his older brother's arm, seeing the blood actually boil! Bubbles were popping and steam was rising! "Because I'm ticked," He replied, with a growl, but he sounded slightly dazed, as though he wanted to fall asleep right there.

"Ok, we better get home. _Now_," Donnie ordered. Mikey and Leo nodded, while Raph clenched his forehead. Donnie teleported home, not waiting for Mikey and Leo to even move an inch.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo panicked, just as Mikey cringed, leaning on one foot, gripping his left leg. "Mikey?" Leo asked. "I can't…" Mikey cringed, in pain. Leo looked to his baby brother's leg, and noticed a small amount of blood dripping.

"Oh boy…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair.


	11. Broken arms and broken legs

The brothers all sat next to each other, taking turns to ask Raph about his arm, "Does it feel any better?"

"Just as good as it felt a minute ago, Donnie…" He had to stop his hair from blowing up in flames.

Mikey held himself up by leaning against his crutches, "And your leg?" Leo turned to him. Mikey looked down to said limb, and frowned, before giving him his biggest fake smile, "Perfectly fine!"

Donnie raised an eyebrow, before smirking, "How bad does it hurt?"

Mikey reeled his head back, insulted, "What? I doesn't hurt! Why would you ask that?"

Donnie's smirk widened, "You use three-syllabled words when you lie."

Mikey raised an eyebrow, before silently counting with his fingers how many syllables were in 'perfectly'.

Raph rolled his eyes, just as Mona rushed to his side, "Raph!" She exclaimed, slamming into his broken left arm, "Gah!" He exclaimed, his eyes crossing over.

"Sorry," She apologised, looking over the cast.

"Mikey?" Kala's voice asked from behind, her brothers standing behind her.

Mikey turned around, to see said ginger gaping at his cast and crutches, Zak with his hands in his pockets and a raised eyebrow, and Dask had wide-eyes.

"… Uh…" He wasn't sure how to respond, and just as Donnie was about to supply, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, placing a hand on his bandaged forehead, to see April, "What happened?" She asked.

"… Uh… we had…" Leo stopped him by cutting in, "A car crash."

Mona gave him a confused stare, before turning to Raph, who had the same look.

Mikey just stared, before turning to Kala, with a bright smile, "Yup!"

"Oh my gosh…!" She seemed to be the only one buying it.

Zak tore off his sunglasses, "You're buying this? Who died?" The first question was directed to Kala, the second to the foursome.

"Our… uncle…?" Donnie struggled to get out. Mona gave him a doubtful look as she took out a Sharpie, to sign Raph's cast. He didn't mind, though. The only thing he did mind, though, was the colour; pink.

Casey then came up, with a hockey stick slung over his shoulder, "Whoa… what happened?"

Leo was lucky; he was the only one with no visible wounds, besides a bandage over his broken nose. But under his shirt, at his chest, was wraps, covering bleeding scars and purple bruises, from where Karai had attempted to kick him, only for the foot to fly through him.

"Raph, Donnie, Mikey; can we go to the bathroom?" He asked. Mikey raised an eyebrow, Donnie looked back from April to Leo and back again, while Raph shrugged, standing up, "Let's go," He announced, walking off.

Donnie shrugged, as well, following him, while Leo got up, too. "Wait up!" Mikey whined, struggling to handle his crutches. "Do you need some help?" Kala inquired, pushing her cap up with a thumb. "I'm fine!" He replied, tripping over. "Ow!"

"Raph," Leo directed, a few feet away. Raph rolled his eyes, walking over, and grabbing Mikey around his waist, swinging him over his shoulder, leaving the crutches. "Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed, with a blush.

Raph grunted, "For a fifteen year old with super-speed, you're slow."

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows, angrily, before crossing his arms, stopping his resistance.

From their spot at the end of the classroom, Mona crossed her arms, raising a suspicious eyebrow, while April just watched, and Kala rubbed her right arm, behind her back, awkwardly, as Casey dropped the hockey stick on his shoulder. Zak and Dask shoved their hands in their pockets, leaning against the wall, but before, Zak put back on his sunglasses, as though he were in CSI, "Weirdoes…" He announced, at the same time.

Dask looked to him, with a look saying 'you're one to talk'.

With the foursome in the bathroom, Leo was phasing his hand through a sink, while Raph placed his good hand on the wall, Mikey concentrated, while Donnie attempted to use his teleportation, "I don't get it," Leo announced, pulling his hand free from the sink, "How were we able to do this earlier?"

Raph's eyes turned to flaming gold and red, with frustration, "C'mon, _burn_," He growled.

"Maybe it _was _the masks, but how did they work before?" Mikey asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Soon, everyone turned their attention to Raph, who'd grown so mad, he'd broken the wall.

On the other side, was the teacher's lounge. All the teachers on their break turned to face the hole, staring at the four suspicious-looking brothers. "Uh… _termites!_" Raph exclaimed, running from the wall, and grabbing Mikey from the ground, racing out of the bathroom.

Donnie and Leo, who remained, rolled their eyes, running out, as well.

"What's wrong with you!?" Mikey scolded the redhead, "And why're you going so slow!?"

"You kidding!?" Raph replied, "This is as fast as I can go! And, as for your first question, _I PANICKED!"_

Mikey rolled his eyes.


End file.
